Dawning
by CRAZYnaiad
Summary: What would happen between Jake and Bella if she moved on from Edward? Bella realizes that her obsession with Edward was simply that - an obsession. It opens her mind to the possibility of new love. Rated M just in case. ENDED  sorry...loss of inspiration
1. Chapter 1

My story starts after the paragraph on page 184 of New Moon, where Jacob is showing Bella how to ride the motorbike:

_The bike bucked under me, yanking me forward and then collapsing to the ground half on top of me. The growling engine choked to a stop. "Bella?" Jacob Jerked the heavy bike off me with ease. "Are you hurt?"_

My version picks up from here. [_Italics_ = Edward's voice]

* * *

><p>"I'm fine" I mumbled incoherently. The voice brought on pain for the first time, and a sort of rage.<p>

"Lemme try again".

"You sure?" Jacob asked. I simply nodded, worried my voice would sound too frightened. I sat myself back on the bike and tried to kick-start it myself. It took me a few tries, but it finally purred to life. Jacob and I both grinned with satisfaction.

The voice broke in at that moment, and I then knew that it was not what I wanted to hear. I fought it back, trying to erase the image of him.

"_Quit being so reckless, you'll get yourself killed!_" He growled.

I've never cared for over-protective people, it scares me, makes me feel like a child. I didn't want to hear his voice any more, and knowing that made me sad. Jacob saw my face and immediately started to worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't feel the same way I had before I heard _his_ voice. I felt...worse. I wanted someone to hold right now, to keep the tears back. I thought up an excuse.

"Just a little scared..." I lied. "Do you think you could ride with me...just this first time" He was ecstatic, but immediately noticed and tried to cover it up.

"Uhm, sure!" he said.

I slid back on the seat a little and he jumped in front. I had kept the bike going to avoid kick-starting again. I put my arms around Jacob and we took off.

The ride was exhilarating, with Jacob there to hold me together. I didn't hurt anymore and was grateful for that. I was thankful for everything Jake has done for me these past few months. We zipped through the trees, uninterrupted by my visions. It felt freeing – wanting to move on – it made me feel like I had a chance. A chance at happiness, and he might too.

I thought about my obsession for a moment, about why I felt so close to _him_, and it reminded me about when we were in the meadow. He had been talking about how people are drawn to him, and they don't have a choice. I wondered if maybe that was it. Why I was so attached to him was because of what he is, it was just that.

My mind sifted through all the possibilities as we rode down the dirt path, until I came across one that seemed to make the most sense. I had dreamed up that Edward loved me. I was never in love with him myself either. What drew me to him was curiosity, he was always so mysterious.

I hadn't noticed that the bike had stopped. I was too deep in thought.

"Bells, you still here?" Jacob questioned, noticing that my mind was clearly someplace else. I answered automatically, waking myself up.

"Yeah," I searched for an explanation." Just getting ahead on ideas for our next project"

"Really? What did you have in mind?" His voice flared up in excitement.

"Well, I was hoping it would be something that I can do too. I feel kinda bad for not being able to help you out with the bikes." That was true. I wanted to spend every moment of spare time I had with him, and I didn't want to just stand by and watch him do all the work.

"Okay," He agreed. "But can I choose?"

"Whatever you want to do, I'm up for it"

"Sweet, how about something that we don't have to work at?" I nodded to that. "Like a movie or something?"

I hesitated. It might seem insensitive to move on so quickly, but I love Jake; he's my best friend.

"Sure"

Jacob grinned, effortlessly lifting the bikes and putting them back on the truck. I got in the car after he did, surprised by how thrilled I felt. I was going on a _date _with_ Jacob. _

Jacob and I went over all the movies that were out at the moment. I was listening to him explain them, trying to find one that sounded innocent. I wanted to go out with Jake, but not alone just yet; I wasn't ready for that. Edward had been my first boyfriend, so I wasn't used to dates. I opted for the action movie, it seemed decent enough.

I asked Jacob If he wanted to bring Quill and Embry along, and I'd bring some of my friends from school. He seemed slightly less excited about the date, but agreed anyway. We both decided that next Friday would be the best day for it, because that's the day we'd usually be working on the bikes.

We pulled up at his house around four and we lugged – or at least I did – the bikes back around to the garage.

"Is it okay if I leave my bike here? I don't have a place to keep it and Charlie would lose his mind if he found it." I shook my head at his unnecessary worry. I didn't even bleed or bruise today.

"Yeah, sure..." He changed the subject. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to maybe stay for dinner?"

"Absolutely, what's on the menu for tonight?" I giggled.

He answered back with a chuckle "I dunno, I'll ask the chef when he returns. What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"We could play a board game. Or do _you_ have an idea?"

"Board games are cool. We've only got Battleship, Scrabble and Monopoly, though. And I think you can't play the last one with only two people."

"Okay...uh; Scrabble, then?"

"Scrabble it is! I'll be back in a minute." I sat down on the floor of his garage and realized how much it hurt to be away from him, _instead_ of Edward. I needed Jacob now. Every second of every day, he made my life worth something. I wish I hadn't wasted those months sulking about Edward, I should have spent all that time with Jake. And maybe, just maybe, we might be happily in love right now.

I had this new feeling in my chest when I thought about that possibility.

"I love Jacob." I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud, but in doing so I was elated. I giggled and smiled ear to ear. Good thing Jake wasn't there at that moment, I would have died from embarrassment.

"Got it" Jacob came jogging around the corner with the Scrabble box tucked under his right arm. He sat down on the floor too and unpacked the box. Obviously he noticed my giant smile, he gave back one even brighter.

"You're amazing, you know..." he pointed out. I flushed, taking the compliment by surprise.

"Thanks, but where did that come from?" It was very random, I have to say.

"It's true" he retorted. He then became serious "You're the best thing in my life, Bella. You mean so much to me. I promise you I'll never let you down, I'll never hurt you." He reached his arms out into the space between us, and gently pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment, fearing it would end too soon. But it didn't. We stayed like that that for a long time, but I didn't mind. I could stay like this forever with Jacob. He slowly released his grip from me and made a long resigned sigh.

Just at that moment, I heard a car pull into the driveway. Charlie and Billy were chatting about their catch, so Jacob and I walked out to greet them.

"Hey, Dad" we both said, right about the same time. "I invited Bella over for dinner, is that okay?" he tacked on at the end.

"That's fine." Billy cleared his throat, "Charlie, you're welcome to join us, too."

"Thanks Billy, should we cook up our catch, then?"

"Sounds Good" The two of them walked off into the house, Jacob and I followed behind.

* * *

><p>My story follows parallel to the book. The same events happen. It's not set in the same timing though. I'll post the next chapter soon - hope you like it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The week went by excruciatingly slow. But at least today was Friday, the day I'd been waiting what almost seemed like forever for. I started humming as I got dressed for school and made breakfast. I woke up earlier than usual, so I thought as long as I'm up, I'll make something for Charlie too.

He seemed pleased with himself, and pleased with me as well. It had been about a week since the nightmares stopped, and so had the pain.

"So you've got that thing at the movies tonight with your friends, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Dad. Don't worry, I made you some dinner for tonight. All you have to do is stick it in the oven for 5 minutes at 350, okay?"

He made an appreciative noise while chewed on his last bite of pancake. I was too excited to sit around before I had to go to school, so I went upstairs to plan what I'd wear that night.

I settled on an outfit and laid it on my bed. It was a pair of jeans, a pair of blue wedge heels, and my favorite burgundy singlet with a denim vest. I usually don't dress up, but it was too good an opportunity to resist.

I didn't see Angela at school, so I figured she was sick and wasn't going to make it to the movies with us. That also meant that Ben wouldn't be there either – those two are joint at the hip. At least Mike was there, and I was hoping that Quill and Embry were able to make it too.

I drove home and fiddled with my hair, wondering how it should be for a date. I took a piece from either side of my head, above my ears; and loosely tied them together with a braid at the back. I got dressed warily, wondering if the vest was too much. I threw it onto my bed and proceeded downstairs to find Mike and Jacob waiting for me.

They were standing with their bodies facing away from each other and their arms crossed. I didn't realize what time it was. I must have been standing in front of the mirror, fiddling with my hair for an hour.

"Hey" I called downstairs "...Where are Quill, Embry, Angela, and Ben?"

Both of them tried to talk at the same time, then Jacob cleared his throat and spoke again. "Quill got grounded for fighting at school, and Embry...well, he's with _Sam_"

"Well that sucks" I sighed "And I'm guessing Angela is sick" I looked at Mike. He nodded. It was just us three. That might be a little awkward.

"Maybe we should do this some other time" Mike suggested.

"May– " was all I could squeeze in, before Jacob retorted

"I'm still up for it".

Mike looked dissatisfied and defeated, but he was persistent. "Me too". I walked outside to find Jacob's Rabbit parked in the driveway.

"No way!" I exclaimed, "You're finished?"

"Yep, tonight's the maiden voyage!"

"Sweet!" I hopped in the car, and Mike did too, reluctantly. We pulled out and headed to the cinema.

The movie wasn't as good as I expected, but at least there wasn't anything to make our trio feel uncomfortable. Half way through the movie, Mike started groaning. He ran off and out the theater, so I told Jake I'd be back in a few. I went to check on Mike but he went into the men's bathroom, so I was glad to see that Jake had followed me.

"I'll go check on him" Jake said. He came out seconds later "Oh, he's in there alright!". Jacob and I sat down on one of the benches outside the bathroom.

"I hope he's okay..."

He sighed "Yeah". Jacob put his arm around me and scooted a few inches closer.

"You like me, right, Bella?"

"You know I do, Jacob" My answer was obvious.

"Better than that guy in there puking his guts out right now?"

"Yes".

"Better than any of the other guys you know?"

"Better than the girls too" I pointed out.

"Do you think that you might like me as more than a friend?" His look was hopeful. His eyes were pleading, like a puppy begging.

I took a moment, "Maybe?" I asked myself. "All I know is that I need you Jacob. As long as your with me, I'll have everything I'll ever need. I never want you to leave me." Jacob held my hand and stared into my eyes. The silence was broken by Mike, stumbling out of the bathroom. He looked green.

Jacob Scoffed "Movie too much for you, huh?"

"I was feeling sick before the movie, dude" he mumbled, defending himself.

"What? Why didn't you tell us? You didn't have to come if you didn't feel good" I tried to soothe him.

Jacob asked the lady at the concession stand for a bucket. She threw one at him and demanded we get Mike outside. We hopped into Jake's car and took off. Mike was heaving in the back seat. Poor Mike, I hope he gets better real soon.

"Please" Jacob said as he rolled his eyes. He put his arm around me. "Jeez, you're cold Bella."

"And you're not?" It was pretty freezing right now.

"Nope"

"You must have a fever." I put my hand on his forehead and it almost burned me. "Your forehead is blazing, are you feeling okay?

"You're fingers are like ice, Bells!"

"Okay, maybe it's just me.."

I dropped Mike off at his house and then headed home. We arrived earlier than expected, so I invited Jake in.

"I would, but I'm starting to feel a little strange, maybe I do have a fever" he allowed.

"Oh no! Not you too, I'll drive you home."

"No, no, it's alright. I'll manage"

"You sure?" He nodded, "Call me when you get home then, okay?"

"Sure, Sure."

I waited until he was out of my sight before I went inside. I really hoped he would be alright. I called Billy right away, to let him know about my concern for Jacob. He said he'd let me know if it turned out that he was sick.

About fifteen minutes later the phone rang. I ran and picked up, panting. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella."

"Oh, Jake. Are you okay?"

"Not really, something strange happened."

"What?"

"Well, I can't really explain it to you. I'll try to come see you. If my Dad will let me out of the house. I think I'm sick."

"Oh no, Jake! I hope you didn't get the flu."

"It's not that I'm sure."

"Okay, well, I'll see you."

"Bye, Bells."

"Bye." _Beep _"...I love you." I knew he didn't hear it, but I'm glad I said it. He had an edginess to his voice. It made me feel as though it would be a while before I saw him again.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as my clock read 7:00AM, I sprung out of bed. I hadn't had much sleep, I was worrying about Jacob too much.

I know it was stupid, and probably pointless, but I _had_ to be sure he was okay. So I hurried down to La Push to Check on him.

When I got there, Billy greeted me at the door.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hi, Billy. Is Jacob up yet?"

"No, sorry. Turns out he has mono, I took him to a doctor last night. He needs all the rest he can get."

"Poor Jake! When do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know, bull I'll tell him you dropped by when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Billy."

He closed the door with a sullen look. It must be bad. I made a note that I'd bring him some soup for lunch. He probably felt awful, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't stop by. But I needed to see him, at least once more before the weekend was over.

I waited until Billy left to go fishing with Charlie, then I drove back over to La Push again to check on Jake. He was fast asleep on his bed, lightly snoring. His hair was cropped short and he was even bigger than the last time I'd seen him. _Will he ever stop growing?_ I thought to myself.

"Jake," I whispered. "Jacob."

"Huh? What's, who...huh?" he mumbled, deliriously.

"It's me – Bella." I assured him. All of a sudden, his expression changed. He looked like he was having an epiphany. He just looked at me for a moment, lost in thought. Then he snapped out of it.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I brought you some soup, sleepyhead. Your Dad said you got mono, I thought it might make you feel better."

"Bella, you can't be here!" A look of concern washed across his face.

"Well, why not?"

"Because it's not safe, _you're_ not safe!"

"Jake, please. What are you talking about?"

"It's not safe for you to be around me, Bella." He frowned, pulling his eyebrows together.

"I'm pretty sure I won't catch it." I tried to convince him. "What did you do to your hair? I loved your long hair! It was so beautiful..."

"That's besides the point, Bella!" He yelled at me.

"What _is _the point then, Jacob!"

"I...I can't tell you. Not now at least. Give me some time." I was so confused. _He_ needed time?

"What do you mean 'give me some time'?" I asked, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"I need to talk to someone about my...problem, before I let you know..." He seemed like he was short on words. Like he didn't even know what was wrong with him.

"Okay...?" I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want to leave his side. But leaving him for a little while was better than losing him for a whole day.

"I'll give you two hours, Jake. If you haven't sorted it out by then, I won't care. I'll be stuck to you like glue, and you won't be able to get rid of me!" I smirked.

"Alright, then. I'll see you in two hours." He agreed and hugged me. Then he quickly left the room.

I waited about twenty minutes before he came back. It took less time than I expected him to need, but I still like the fact that I was able to see him even sooner.

"Hey, Bells."

"Got an explanation for me yet?"

"I think so, but it's going to have to take a lot of trust on your part."

"Well, go ahead. I think I can believe just about anything if I put my mind to it." He took a moment before he continued.

"Do you remember when we were at the La Push beach?"

"Yeah, why?" I really really confused now.

"Well, I want you to remember back to what I told you that day – about my tribe." My memory of that day started flooding back. It was when I foolishly attempted to flirt with him to get information.

"The legends...I remember you said something about tying canoes to the treetops. I also remember you said your tribe was descended from wolves. Then there was the story about the cold ones.." I wondered what on earth that would have to do with why he was sick, but I tried to follow his hints.

"Yes, Bella. You're on the right track." He paused. "But I think I should tell you something to help you along, okay?" I nodded, trying to understand.

"Well...I know about the Cullens...about what they are. After all, I was the one who told you about it in the first place..." _Oh, no!_ _He couldn't possibly know about the Cullens in that way. He told me it was just superstition. He can't know that, it could get him hurt. _I thought to myself.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Jake."

"Don't worry, Bella. It's my job to know. My tribe knows about them, about the vampires." _Oh, god! He does know._ I screamed in my head.

"What? I thought it was all just silly superstition to you?" He smiled, it was one of the most beautiful and scary things I've ever seen. I had never seen him smile like that before. It was different to the smile he had before he was a werewolf.

"I didn't figure it out until last night. And that's what I want to talk to you about." I was worried about his safety. Because he knew about them, he could get killed.

"You know how that 'legend' was true? Well, the others are too. The one about wolves, for example. That's completely true..." I considered that. Vampires might not be the only monsters out there. "I want to show you something, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah..." I said wearily. "What are you going to show me?"

"I'm just going to prove my last statement. Come outside with me." He grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts and a white T-shirt, and and grabbed my hand. He pulled me through the house and out the back door, into his yard. He found a spot that seemed to be very far from anyone's view and sat me down on a log.

"Don't be scared, okay? I'm going to phase. That means I'm going to turn into a wolf..." He tried to warn me. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was just a lame excuse for his behavior.

"Jake, quit joking around. Whatever it really is, you can just tell me. I won't freak out. I promise."

"Then don't freak out." He was serious now.

All of a sudden I heard a loud ripping noise, and it looked like Jake had exploded. A giant wolf was standing in his place. Just then I felt the blood drain from my head, and I began to loose consciousness.

I started to come to. All I could see was a fuzzy figure hovering over me. I wondered if what I had just seen was a dream. Jacob turning into a wolf was really unexpected, but wasn't too odd. I had seen and lived around vampires, so why would _werewolves_ be hard to believe.

My vision went clear and I could see Jake with a concerned look on his face. He was holding me in his arms, right up against his bare chest.

"Jake, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked. It was odd to see him shirtless. Not that he didn't look good, I had just never seen his bare chest before.

"Oh! I'll put one on if that would make you more comfortable." He offered.

"No, that's okay. Umm...Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Was I just dreaming, or did you turn into a wolf a few moments ago?" I asked, shyly; I thought I would sound crazy for asking.

"No, you weren't dreaming." He said calmly.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I was amazed that he had that ability.

"Jake! How come you never told me you could do that?" I was shocked that he had kept this a secret from me "...It would have saved me money on gas!" I added laughing. He laughed too.

"I just phased for the first time last night, Bells. I've only been a werewolf for one day." Well, that would explain it.

"Is that why you've changed so much?" I asked, wondering about the hair and muscles.

"Yeah. We toughen up a lot." He felt so warm, and so muscular.

"Why are you so hot, Jake? Are you sure you haven't got a fever, too?"

"No, we don't get sick. The heat is a wolf thing, too." I noticed he was still holding me in his arms like an infant, or like a husband would carry his wife across the threshold.

"Jake, why are you still holding me?"

"Because I want to." He grinned as he gently placed me down on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

After my date with Bella, I wasn't feeling too hot. Actually I _was_ feeling hot. _Way_ too hot. I went home and my dad said I didn't look too good. I felt this rage coursing through my veins and started to shake violently. The next thing I knew I was standing on all fours, but still at my usual height. I looked down at myself and saw fur.

I looked at my dad. We were both terrified. Just then I started to hear things. I heard a voice – Sam's – and he guided me through my first night as a wolf. I learned so many new things, and found out that Sam was actually a pretty decent guy. Eventually, my body calmed down and I phased back into my human state. I was so worried about what would happen between Bella and I. I knew I couldn't see her for her own safety, and I couldn't tell her for the pack's safety. I didn't know what to do...

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I saw her face. It was the same face I knew and loved...but different. I felt something so much stronger for her now. I was insignificant – her life was my life. I felt as though I had to protect her, more than usual anyway. I would do _anything_ for her – _be_ anything for her. The whole world changed for the better.

I knew what had just happened. I knew it because Sam had explained everything to me last night when I changed. When I became a wolf_. _Sam had the same thing happen to him with Emily; Hearing his thoughts, I knew how it felt.

I had _imprinted_ on Bella.

My life was now forever altered. I wanted so much to hold her in my arms, but I knew I couldn't. I'd have to talk to Sam before I even tried to do any explaining. Hopefully I would be allowed to let her know about us. She was my life now, I couldn't possibly live without her, or be forced to be away from her. She was holding me to the ground, holding me together – Bella was my gravity.

I knew that I loved Bella before I imprinted. She meant the world to me then, she was my everything. Now she was so much more. Words could never express how I felt for her from that moment on.

After trying to warn her that staying away from me was in her best interest, I decided to give up. I knew I couldn't go on not having her around.

"I'll give you two hours, Jake. If you haven't sorted it out by then, I won't care. I'll be stuck to you like glue, and you won't be able to get rid of me!" She was smiling at me.

How wonderful that sounded, you'll never know. The thought of being with Bella forever, and never having her leave my sight was tempting. However, I knew what I had to do.

"Alright, then. I'll see you in two hours." I said quite bluntly, and jumped out of bed. I gave Bella a quick hug, and ran out the door. She seemed shocked that I took her up on that, but at least she didn't try to follow me.

I ran to Sam's in wolf form, hoping he was wolf too; that way he could read my thoughts. Luckily he was, so I let him see that I had imprinted.

_Sam, I think I've imprinted on Bella._

_This is big, did you tell her about us?_

_No, I haven't. I didn't want to tell her anything until I spoke with you._

_It's okay, Jake. I know how you feel about her. You'll end up telling her anyway, even if I don't give you permission. It's part of the imprinting._

_Thank you, Sam. I just didn't want to go against pack orders. How do I tell her though?_

_I don't know, but you'll find a way. Good luck, Jake._

I ran home and phased back. Bella was waiting for me in my room, still.

I finally got to the point where I could show her what I was. So I led her outside to a log and got ready to turn into a wolf. I convulsed and let myself phase. Bella's eyes widened, and I swear they would have popped out of her head if she hadn't fainted and closed them. I got dressed and brought her inside.

I was holding her in my arms, cradling her. She looked so much like an angel to me, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. I wish that moment had lasted longer, watching her in utter peace. Her hair was so soft against my forearms curling down to my mid thigh. Her skin has heavenly smooth and had no imperfections.

Everything about her was perfect. Her hypnotizing eyes, her delicate lips, her adorable little nose. Every inch of her body was flawless.

I thought about stealing a kiss from her while she slept, but that would be wrong of me. I'd only kiss her when she wanted me to, when she asked me. I brushed her hair away from her face, and traced her jaw line and her lips with my fingers.

She started to wake up. I hoped I didn't scare her, I would have beat my self up about it, if that had been the case. She sighed as she focused her eyes on my face.

We chatted about the pros and cons of being a werewolf, and I talked about my feeling for her.

"Bella, I have to tell you something..."

"Anything, Jake."

"Bells...I love you." I was a little scared, because I had no idea how she felt about me.

"I love you, too, Jake!" She grabbed me, gave me a tight hug, and held me there.

"Bells, more than a friend..." She pulled back a little and stared into my eyes.

"Jake..." She searched for something to say. "I don't know if I feel that strongly for you yet. All I know is that I like you...a lot." She blushed, and I smiled at her.

"I can live with that. As long as you want me around, I'll be here." She said she liked me. So If there were some feelings there, they could grow over time.

"I'll always want you around, Jake. You mean so much to me. I never want to lose you!" I slowly leaned closer and whispered to her.

"I'm not going anywhere." I leaned even closer, my lips millimeters from hers. I waited for a response from her, and finally got one. Her lips lightly touched mine, and she closed her eyes. It only lasted a few seconds, short and sweet. I know I would have rather put passion into it, and expressed my love for her in that kiss – but she wasn't ready for it.

We lay entwined on the bed for about an hour, not saying a word. We enjoyed the company, just being with each other. I heard a car pull up into the drive way – it must be Charlie and my Dad.

We both sprung up, afraid for them to find us lying in bed together. They would jump to conclusions for sure!

"I'm going to go out and say 'hi' to my Dad." Bella called over her shoulder as she opened the front door.

I quickly put on a shirt and followed her outside. I got a strange look from Dad, and I knew I would owe him an explanation when Bella and Charlie left...


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

BPOV

That night I went to bed and thought about Jake. He was a werewolf now, and that meant he had duties to his pack. I wouldn't be able to see him as often now, and it would kill me.

Jacob was my best friend, the most important thing in my life. I couldn't lose him. I thought about what he had confessed to me today. He said he loved me, and I knew I loved him back. I didn't want to tell him I did, because I have no idea what that love means. I also knew there was a part of me still, that missed Edward, and wanted him to come back for me.

Although my feelings for Edward may have been fake, or just dreamed up, I was worried. If Edward returned one day, would I just be cast under his spell again? I didn't want to find out. I didn't want to hurt Jacob. I knew it would break his heart.

I fell asleep thinking of Jacob's smile. Thinking of him holding my hand, the warmth of him skipping straight to my heart. His eyes, looking directly into my soul as he said "I love you, Bells!"

It was Sunday, and I had already finished my homework, so I decided to drive down to La Push. Jake was smiling like a Cheshire cat when I arrived. He ran to me as fast as he could, picked me up, and twirled me around.

"Bella!"

"Hey, Jake." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he gave me a bear hug. He squeezed me so tight I almost couldn't breathe, but I liked it. I was closer to him, feeling his body heat. He was so warm I almost melted in his arms.

"Bella, would you like to meet someone?"

"Who?"

"Emily. Sam's Fiancee." He told me about her yesterday, and explained how Emily was Sam's imprint.

"Okay...is she here?"

"No, we have to drive to her place." He took my hand, and brought me around to the passenger seat of my truck. He opened the door for me and closed it once I stepped in. He drove to an area in La Push I had never been to before.

Emily's house was bright and welcoming. She had a beautiful garden filled with colorful flowers in the front. I felt like I had known this house my whole life, like it was my second home. Jacob and I walked in, hand in hand. It looked like Emily was in the kitchen, baking all sorts of delicious treats. After all, I had never met her before.

"Hi, Jacob. Is this the girl?" Emily spoke in a motherly tone. He seemed to blush at her question.

"Yes. This is Bella."

"Oh, it's wonderful to finally meet you, Bella!" She put down a tray of muffins and walked over to me. That's when I noticed her scar. She was a beautiful woman, tall and slender. She could have been a model if it weren't for the deep scratches down the side of her face.

She gave me a warm hug, the amount of love in her hug made me feel like she was my sister, or maybe even my mother.

"It's wonderful to meet you, too." I softly spoke. I wasn't expecting this much enthusiasm.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked, and pointed me in the direction of the table. It was stacked with the most yummy looking treats I'd ever seen. Jacob was already at the table, helping himself to a giant chocolate chip cookie.

"Sure, thanks." I sat down and stared at the heaping pile of baked happiness.

"So, you know about us now?" She asked me, as casual conversation.

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise actually." I pointed at Jacob and spoke again. "He tried to sell me on the whole 'you're not safe around us' business, but he caved quickly. It took him about two minutes to change his mind." A smile danced around Jacob's lips as I grinned effortlessly.

"Yeah, I don't think he really had a choice. He couldn't keep a secret from you if he tried. I know Sam couldn't keep anything from me." Jacob tensed. "Oh." I was really confused. What about that sentence could make Jake act like that? I already knew that he had feelings for me, so what was the problem?

"Is there something I don't know?"

"Don't worry, Bella. There's nothing." Jacob threw in there before Emily could answer. He shot her a meaningful look.

"Okay..?" I was hesitant. What could there be that Jake didn't want to tell me?

We talked a little about living around werewolves, and dabbled on the subject of vampires briefly. Emily sensed that talking about them bothered me, so she closed the subject. Before long, the rest of the pack showed up and introductions were made again.

"Bella, this is Sam, Paul, and Embry." He gestured towards them as he said their names.

"Hi." I almost whispered. Being around a bunch of topless men made me slightly nervous.

"So you're the girl that runs with vampires, huh?" Paul scrutinized.

"I guess you could say that. But not anymore, I'll be running with the wolves from now on." I chuckled at my own remark.

"Sweet." Embry called out, his face stuffed with an assortment of Emily's baking. I giggled at his horrible manners, something about the way he talked with his mouth full was just hilarious.

"Wha?" He barely made out as he shoved more food into his mouth. Which only made me laugh even harder. But as I did so, I noticed something I never had before. It was the way Jacob was looking at me. He was just staring at me, with adoration. I felt my face go hot, and I had to look down before my whole face went red.

"Hey, Bella. Wanna go for a walk?" Jacob asked.

"Okay."

At that we walked outside, and along to the beach. He held my hand, and would occasionally bring it up to his cheek to hold there.

"Bella, I've been meaning to tell you something..." Jacob started, but couldn't finish.

"So tell me." I pressed, hoping it would give him the courage to continue.

"It's about the way I feel...about you..." He edged on, worried of what I might say. "You know that I love you, but it's more than that." What feeling could possibly be stronger than love? Other than...

"I've imprinted, Bella – on you." I was speechless. I probably looked like an idiot, just standing there trying to force words out, no matter what they were. But I couldn't find the right ones.

He turned to face me, and looked straight into my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I looked down again, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"Jake..." I tried to keep calm. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes. But I wish it was enough...I wish you could love me like you loved _him_."

"Jacob. I think I love you more than that. I feel an attachment to you, stronger than what I had to him." His face lit up, and I never knew I could make someone as happy as I made him just now. "I Love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you, too, Bella..."

He locked his fingers in my hair and leaned his head into mine. Ever so sweetly his lips touched mine, and I could feel his warm breath as he sighed. I parted my lips, and he did, his. Our mouths moved in unison, slowly, in a steady rhythm.

My heartbeat grew faster and I pushed myself to his chest. He gasped for air and then dove back into the kiss, this time with more passion. My hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, then up to the back of his head. He smiled into my lips and broke away, satisfied with his own self control.

"...With all my heart." He continued. I reached up and give him one last kiss before we headed back to Emily's house.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Visit

AN: Sorry I'm a little late with this chapter, and it's only half the chapter. The reason is that I haven't had enough time to write it all, and I haven't written the second half of this chapter; but at least it's something! I hope you're enjoying so far. :)

* * *

><p>Several months passed by and we – Jacob and I – were crazy in love. It was June, and things were starting to get crazy. The pack had been tracking Victoria all this time and still haven't caught her, plus, there was a serial killer close by. Someone had been on a murdering rampage in Seattle. Jacob had been running double shifts, so I hadn't seen him in two weeks. I was dying to have just one day with him, instead of a few minutes every night by my house.<p>

"Jake, could you please ask Sam to give you one night off? Just one?" I begged him. "Please!"

"I'll ask, but I can't guarantee anything, Bells."

"Thank you, Jacob. This means so much to me, I've missed you like crazy!"

"I've missed you too, hon." He headed for the window, "I'll let you know tomorrow night. Bye, Bella. I love you." I didn't expect anything from Sam. After all, he was only making Jacob work so hard to protect me.

"I love you, too! Be safe." He was gone in a flash, back to patrol. I flopped back down on my bed and let out a gust of air, then I noticed something in my room. A dark figure, it couldn't have been there the whole time Jake was. I turned on my light and screamed, only to have a cold hand muffle it before any sound could come out. It was Edward. _Fucking_ _Hell!_ I hoped to God that Jacob smelled him by now and was on his way.

"What the _Hell_ are you doing here? How dare you show your face after what you did? Get out of my house, NOW!" I was trying to be as loud as I could without waking Charlie, although I thought that wouldn't be the worst idea. Maybe Charlie would be as surprised to see him here and _make_ him get out.

"Shh, Bella. I needed to make sure you were alive. Alice had a vision!" At that moment Jacob showed up. He was my hero, there for me whenever I needed him. It's like he could sense when I was n trouble, or in danger.

A snarl ripped through Jacob's chest, it was so frightening I froze in place. "Get out, _leech!_" He growled through bared teeth.

"What's so important that you _had_ to come back here?" I was impatient. I was sleep deprived and Jacob deprived.

"Alice saw Victoria _killing_ you. She and an army of new borns." Shock was probably written all over my face. Victoria would have killed me if Edward hadn't come back? "I had to know that you were safe. The vision doesn't take place until this weekend. I came to protect you from her."

"And we aren't good enough protection? We've been protecting her, and Victoria hasn't gotten within miles of her. She's safe, you can leave now!" Jacob spat.

"Why do you even care what happens to me, Edward? You said you didn't want me any more. You promised that would be the last time I saw you." I whispered, trying to lower the volume.

"That doesn't matter now. I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive." He assured me. "Jacob, we need to discuss Bella's safety. I know how much she means to you, and you'll do what ever it takes to keep her safe, too. Bring some of your pack by our house tonight, we'll fill you in on the details." Jacob simply nodded. He kissed me with so much passion, I forgot that we weren't alone and got carried away.

"Wait. Don't I get to come, too? This is about me, I have the right to know when someone plans on killing me." Jacob sighed and grabbed my hand. He leaped out the window cradling me, and took me with him to La Push. Good thing it wasn't a school night.

They went through battle strategies and training. The pack watched the Cullens, they didn't practice with them. I snuggled up in Jake's fur, and soon fell asleep. Jacob must have carried me home, because I woke up in my bed.

Jake and Billy came by the next morning with a cover-up for the weekend, and carted me off for a "camping trip".


	7. Chapter 7: Camping

Jacob carried me to the clearing, as planned. I made a trail with my scent to lead the new borns to where we wanted them. Then Jacob picked me up again and carried me up the mountain side. It took an hour to get there, and I was glad for that. I was able to spend some quality time with my sweetheart.

"Jacob, I want _you_ to stay with me. I don't want to be anywhere near Edward, I don't feel very safe near him..." I was so scared of Victoria I was shaking in his arms. "And besides, if Victoria thought that Edward and I were still together, wouldn't she assume that he would be with me? She'd find me and kill me, Jake."

"That is a good point, Bella – I want to – but I have a duty to my pack. I must follow Sam's orders, and he wants me out on that field. It's only to protect you, Bella. I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe."

"I know that, Jake. Don't think I'm not grateful for–"

"I'm not going to be gone for long, and Seth will be with you. If you want, we can send Edward away and maybe Alice can take his place."

"Really? Thank you!" I was glad to be free of him. I could already feel his hold on me as it was, so if I had to spend a whole night with him – I might lose Jake. "...Jacob, do you promise you'll come to me the second the battle is over?"

"I promise, Bella."

I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to be away from me any more than I wanted to be away from him. I hoped that he could at least stay with me the night, and would say goodbye before he left. I was worried sick about him, new borns we supposedly stronger than any other vampires. I would die if something happened to him.

We reached the campsite, and I was surprised that there was actually a tent.

"I thought the camping trip was just a cover-up. I didn't think we'd _actually_ be camping." I asked. He just chuckled, and shrugged it off.

Edward was waiting about five yards away, with an aggravated expression. Jacob stiffened in response.

"I think you're right, Bella. I should stay with you tonight, I don't trust the bloodsucker."

"Oh, thank you, Jake!" I kissed him, and whispered in his ear, "I love you so much, Jacob; with every ounce of my being." Edward would have heard that, and we both smiled knowing so. I buried my face in his chest and he carried me into the tent.

Jacob stepped outside to phase. He told Sam why he was staying, and told him to pass on a message to Alice. I can only imagine what Edward thought of what I said, in Jake's thoughts. He must have been hurt, and angry, but most of all scared. Because it's the truth. I was scared of him, and what his presence might bring.

Edward stayed outside the tent the whole night, so I can only conclude that Alice didn't want to come. It must have been freezing outside, the wind was howling, and every now and then a snowflake would land on the tent floor. I was nice and cozy, zipped up in my sleeping bag with Jacob. He was so warm, and it was hard not to think about how close our bodies were. Everywhere our skin met was like electricity flowing from him into me.

I could feel his heat all around me. His hand blazing on my stomach; his chest pressed up against my spine, tingling all over.

I turned around and pressed against him, feeling the warmth through my chest now. It made me shiver, so I tried to pull him even closer. There was no where to move, we were already so close; so I wrapped my legs around his. I heard a groan from outside, and giggled, I could see that Jacob was enjoying every moment of Edward's disgust too.

He lightly kissed my lips, and slowly moved down to my neck, touching every inch with his lips. I held his chin in my hand and brought his lips back to mine, taken over by the moment. He started to lean to his side, rolling me onto my back, and positioning himself above me. He kissed me again, and again.

"I love you, too!" He whispered.


End file.
